WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Lilykit looked at Locuskit then padded away. Swiftflight padded over to Hawkfire and dropped a plump rabbit infront of her; his green eyes shadowed with concern. "Hawkfire, I brought you something to eat," he meowed, nudging the rabbit closer. Heatherdove, whose ribs were also showing, looked at the rabbit longingly, but didn't say anything for she didn't want to be rude. She turned to her four kits who were paddling against her stomach. I'm not producing enough milk for them.. Swiftflight glanced at Heatherdove and blinked. Wow, I never even realized how skinny she is... he thought. But Greenleaf is only just ending, there's plenty of prey! he shook his head. Whatever the reason, he needed to get Heatherdove to eat. He padded over to the fresh kill pile, and returned with a rabbit in his jaws. He dropped in infront of Heatherdove. "Here, you need to eat," he meowed. Heatherdove turned away and let out a rasping cough. (It's a new sickness I made up. It's when a Queen's milk begins to quickly dry up. The symptoms are coughing, stomachaches, and being unable to eat. It's a new and deadly disease that starves both the Queen and the Kits. It's a brand new disease, so there is no cure or name for it yet. Oh, and one other thing. It happens to be very contagious. =D) Dawnkit wailed. Heatherdove went over to her and began to groom her ears. "It's alright, Dawnkit." (What's Dawnkit's power, anyways?) (They have powers?!?!?!) Eaglewing padded to his mate. (Oh, yes. A whole prophecy in fact. Sorry that I didn't tell you when I offered you one to roleplay, but I haven't thought up the idea yet.) Heatherdove bleakly pressed into his fur. (Um....*shrugs*) (You'll have to think of it soon.) HEatherdove coughed once again. Eaglewing purred. Mallowkit was batting a leaf around, using her acute sense of smell to keep from losing it. Everpaw sat beside the family, her head lying on Lightningpaws' shoulder, "Kits," she purred. Lightningpaw glanced up at the older warriors, proud to be in their presense. (Berrykit is the same as Lionblaze. She's a natural fighter, but she's not invincible. She has unbelievably amazing courage and strength, and confidence) Locustkit purred and pounced on the leaf that his sister was chasing. Hawkfire padded back in the camp, a plump squirrel clamped in her jaws. "Kits, I brought you something yummy to eat!" she purred. She dropped it in front of Locustkit, Berrykit, Branchkit, and Mallowkit. "Eat up." The orange tabby she-cat turned away and got a blackbird for herself, and began eating it rapidly. Locustkit tore into the squirrel and swallowed a mouthful. His mouth watered. "DELICIOUS!" he yowled. Berrykit tore off a mouthful. Rose padded in, she smelled the squirrel, she watched them eat. Thymepaw: I want to be a warrior! Bramblestripes padded into WindClan camp with some plump prey in his jaws. He was a quick warrior, with fast paws and his eyes rarely missed anything. The prey he had caught today was two large rabbits and a small eagle. That had been the hardest to catch. He would have to speak to Sunblaze; he had strained his back legs jumping to catch it. But it wasn't paining him, so he was sure he could continue his duties. He padded to the fresh-kill pile and placed his prey on it. Then he took a smaller rabbit, probably the catch of an apprentice, and settled down in the shade of the warrior's den to eat. It tasted good, especially good for this late in Green-leaf, and Bramblestripes enjoyed it. He lifted his yellow eyes to ThunderClan’s territory, and saw the leaves starting to amber as Leaf-fall drew near. But he was a warrior and would fight hard for his Clan, give his life for the kits and have all his claws ripped out, one by one for the elders. As an apprentice, he had decided to prove that WindClan was not the weakest Clan out of the five. ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan, even BloodClan in the Twoleg Place thought WindClan could not survive harsh winters. Bramblestripes would always fight hard and no other-Clan warrior would say otherwise. (Mousestep here! Hope that my entry (see above) is ok, it's 227 words, is that enough? I hope so as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks, Mousestep 21:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC)) (You don't need an entry. You can just RP) 18:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Shadowfeather stood outside the camp, a nervous look on her face. She was waiting for a warrior to come out, she had something to say. Swiftflight scented ShadowClan, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He padded towards the entrance, and his eyes widened at the sight of Shadowfeather. "Shadowfeather, what brings you here?" Shadowfeather looked down at the ground, left of her paw. "I feel as if I am not needed in ShadowClan anymore, as if I've been sucked of my strength. I wish to speak to your leader, or deputy, Swiftflight. Are they here?" Petalfur plops down. "I'm bored."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Swiftflight narrowed his eyes. "Do something useful then," he meowed, indicating the low fresh kill pile with his tail. "Go hunt." Petalfur: *stands up* "Fine." *Flounces towards entrance*-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Swiftflight rolled his eyes, and began to lap at his silver pelt. (you don't have to leave your siggie afterwards you know ;) - Nightfall) (oh... Thanks!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Petalfur: *pads back in with a mouse and a rabbit, drops them on the the FKP* "Done, and I'm STILL bored!" Swiftflight didn't look up from his wash. "It's not my job to entertain you," he meowed. Petalfur tackles Swiftlight meowing"THen I'll do it myself!" Swiftflight's eyes widened as he rolled over on the dusty ground. "Rowr...-Petalfur Nibbles on his ear- Shadowfeather lay outside the warriors' den. She was nervous about being in WindClan, and nervous about asking Cloudstar if she should could teach the whole clan about night hunting, and everything special about ShadowClan like there fightning moves and there ambush attacks, and becoming shadows. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Swiftflight shook her off. He stood off and shook the dust of his pelt. Petalfur tumbles off of him. "Awwww man!!".She stalks off. Shadowfeather hauled herself up, and walked over to Cloudstar. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked up. "Cloudstar, I think I have some ShadowClan skills that will benifit WindClan if they learn them. Although, some will need the cover of the bushes to work correctly." Cloudstar's ears pricked. She had a feeling that Shadowfeather would be a very loyal WindClan cat, especially if she was already willing to share some of ShadowClan's secrets with them. "Shadowfeather, I'm honored you would share some of ShadowClan's skills with us," she meowed. Shadowfeather nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Cloudstar. You won't regret it." She had a feeling she would fit in well with WindClan. Everything was going to be fine. (IRC RP?) (Sure - Nightfall) 'Later' Shadowfeather walked into camp, a limp bird in her jaws. She dropped it on the fresh-kill pile, and wandered off in search of her new apprentice. "Midnight?" She called. "Training, I'm going to teach you a simple battle move!" Shadowfeather lay in the medicine den, sick. She coughed. "Ugh, I hate being sick!" She rasped, rolling onto her back Hawkfire slipped in the medicine den, her pale green eyes dull and her fur matted. "Sunblaze?" she rasped. The golden tabby medicine cat looked up from where he was chewing a catmint pulp for Shadowfeather. "What is it?" Sunblaze asked. Hawkfire groaned and fidgeted. "Bellyache." Sunblaze flicked his tail to his herb stores. "Find some watermint and a poppy seed, and eat it. The poppy seed should help you sleep, and the watermint will make your belly feel better." Hawkfire nodded and chewed the watermint, eyes watering at the taste. Breezestorm padded in with a stalk of catmint, his eyes were narrowed to slits Locustkit opened his jaws, drinking in the sweet, delicious scent of catmint. "CATMINT!" he squealed. He lunged for the taste green stalks that Breezestorm had, mouth watering. Mallowkit, sensing her littermates attempt, jumped up and knocked Locustkit away. "Those aren't for you, mousebrain. The clan needs it for Leaf-bare, when cats get sick of Greencough." Lilypaw was talking with dreamfrost while brownstripe was washing Sunstone's ruffled fur. Shadowfeather padded in, amber eyes dark. She was tired, she had stayed outside to watch camp all night. She headed to the warriors' den, and plopped in her large moss nest. Foxmask looked at Shadowfeather and licked her ear. "Tell the others... I will be gone on a journey. If I don't come back..." Shw whipped her tail over her ear. "Whateva..." Silverdapple looked around the camp, her blue eyes clouded with pain from the murder of her apprentice, Lightningpaw. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 20:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Locustpaw and Berrypaw very in a vicious playfight, and didn't notice Silverdapple. Littlefern sat just behind them, her pale blue gaze clouded with concern for Hawkfire and Silverdapple. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Swiftflight sighed and sat down. He would miss Hawkfire, he really would. Cloudstar tore at a rabbit, she didn't really feel like joining her Clanmates tonight, so she lay stretched out alone at the front of her den. Midnight and Pheasantpaw were deep in conversation, trying to decide who was better, TigerClan, or LionClan. Their bickering reached Swiftflight, and he pricked his ears to listen. "TigerClan cats hunt at night," Midnight explained. "They're stealthier, and can execute surprise attacks easier. LionClan are too big to do something like that." Pheasantpaw's ear twitched. "But LionClan are strong, fierce, and brave. If TigerClan ''did surprise them with an attack, they would be smart, and maybe even so smart, that they'd be prepared. They could claw those Tigers to shreds." Pheasantpaw debated. Swiftflight shook his head, feeling a twinge of amusement. (You guys don't have to sign after you leave a message ;) - Nightfall) Locustfire rubbed against Rosethorn, circling her calmly and licking her cheek. "I love you so much. I couldn't ask for a better mate or friend," he meowed. Berryfrost watched from behind a tree, dark green eyes narrowed to slits. Fury seethed her through the tips of her ears to her claws. "Watch out, you two, I'll make my move soon," she hissed to herself silently. Rosethorn purred and rubbed against him, she felt so happy. She flet she could explode with joy. "I love you more. I wouldn't want anyone else." Midnight smiled to himself from where he sat in his favorite sun spot, watching his sister. He was so happy for her! A flash of white in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned around to see Berryfrost glaring at the two from behind a tree. Something came over Midnight when he saw the look in her eyes. She was going to hurt them, he knew it; she was going to try and hurt his sister...Midnight narrowed his eyes. No, she wouldn't. Not while he was around. A growl excaped Berryfrost and she whipped around, nodding slightly to midnight. She bounded down the meadow, wind streaming through her fur, and the snow crunching beneath her paws. No cat could see her. Her pure white pelt blended into the snow. Locustfire smiled at Midnight, who was looking angry about something. "What's the matter, Midnight?" he called gently. Midnight would warn them later, he didn't want to worry them; not now. "It's nothing," he called back, smiling reassuringly. He sighed, and sat back. The way that Locustfire and Rosethorn were pressed against each other so lovingly, made Midnight feel rather empty and lonely. Why, he didn't know. Locustfire nodded and padded over to his new brother-in-law. He had seen the flash of loneliness in the young black tom's eyes, and became sympathetic. "She'll come across to you someday, bro. I bet it will be soon." Locusatfire tilted his head towards the lightening sky, tail flicking. Birds chirped and flew in the milky-colored sky. It was dawn, which meant it was time for patrolling. Rosethorn purred and followed him, he looked at her brother. "You okay?" Midnight blinked at Locustfire's words. For a moment he thought of Briarshade...she made him feel...well, he couldn't even put into words in his own mind. He nodded, and turned to Rosethorn. "Yeah, I'm okay." he smiled and licked her cheek. Category:WindClan